The holiday
by Dika-chan
Summary: tras perder toda posibilidad con el "el amor de su vida" Hinata decide tomarse un descanso ..x su parte Tenten intentara alejarse de su preciado e indispensable trabajo a igual que de las decepciones amorosas y unas vacaciones podrían significar un gran cambio
1. prologo

_**The holiday **_

El amor… en el diccionario lo encontramos como el conjunto de sentimientos que ligan una persona a otra, dando la sensación de bienestar. Solo es una idea vaga pero valida.

El amor afecta, por decirlo así, de diferente maneras para unos es lo mas hermoso del mundo, claro eso cuando las personas que se aman están juntas, entonces todo es perfecto, para otros de alguna manara, casi inexplicable el amor se acaba, y para algunos el amor… se pierde…

Y si, por allí están los que encuentran el amor… aunque sea por una noche

También está la clase de amor mas peligrosa aquella que destruye el corazón de quien lo padece, pero es el amor que los autores siempre evitan en sus libro, por ello nadie sabe de los dolidos, las victimas, los miserables…nosotros a quienes el amor a tratado de la manera más cruel y despiadada… ese tipo de amor que solo hace sufrir es denominado amor no correspondido.

Es unilateral, tedioso…en fin hay infinidad de sustantivos para definirlo…


	2. cap 1

La fiesta de salida a vacaciones, en aquella oficina de prensa en Londres todos festejaban el fin de el arduo trabajo, en una de las oficinas una chica envolvía con esmero un regalo color naranja brillante corto el moño y guardo su preciado presente en su cajón, decidió que era momento de dar una vuelta por la animada reunión pero al cruzar la perta la timidez la afecto haciendo que se quedara en un rincón mirando atentamente hacia el centro de la fiesta, más exactamente a un hombre rubio que sonreía a diestra y siniestra, ella solo pudo dar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, de nuevo los abrió para encontrar al mismo hombre sujetando por la cintura a una rubia de ojos lila, su rostro se desfiguró, al desviar la vista vio a su amiga castaña caminando tranquilamente entre los invitados, salió disparada hacia ella y le arrebato de las manos una copa con whiskey, para tomárselo todo en un solo trago reenfocando sus ojos a la pareja de rubios.

¿Naruto otra vez?- pregunto la castaña al ver su estado

No Matsuri el… no es nada- la peli azul quiso acompañar sus palabras con una sonrisa, que solo termino con una mueca.

Si como no, Hinata ¿Qué paso creí que… bueno andabas con él?

Si, andaba- la ojiperla soltó un suspiro.

Vamos, no lo dije con mala intención, solo bueno deberías superarlo- en ese momento un mesero que llevaba una bandeja con muchas copas paso por el lugar.

¡oh! Gracias- la Hyuga había tomado 2 copas y se tomo rápidamente el contenido de una.

Solo te quiero decir, el te engañó durmió con otra ¿si entiendes?- la ojicafe seguía con su aclaración

Lo se por eso no me acuesto mas con el- y se llevaba la otra copa a la boca

Pero… Hinata cuando un hombre engaña a una mujer lo insultas, le gritas y le arrojas cosas, no te haces su mejor amiga.

Todavía lo amo- dijo eso reteniendo las ganas de llorar

Eh…eh…Mmm nee Hina ¿Qué tal quedó tu columna de hoy?- al ver su error la castaña solo eso se le ocurrió preguntar

No… se me olvido por completo- sin decir más la ojiperlada salió corriendo para su oficina.

Durante la boda los novios posaron muy alegres...- Hinata leía en voz alta mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su computador.

Toc toc

¿Qué se siente trabajar mientras los demás disfrutan de una fiesta afuera?- el rubio de la fiesta entraba con una cautivadora sonrisa

Querrás decir ¿Qué se siente no terminar el trabajo a tiempo?- respondía dándose vuelta y mirando al recién llegado

Es raro en ti retrasarte- comente él

No todo es perfecto… dame un minuto- sonrió para seguir tecleando rápido.

Listo – cuando acabo su articulo giro en su silla y quedo de frente a su acompañante

Hola, Hina

Hola Naruto- se sonrojó levemente y sonrió

Hace tiempo no hablamos- él miro distraído el techo

Es cierto… ¡oh! Me encanto la columna de hoy, en especial la frase "rondando las almas de los condenado al amor"… fue poético- estaba admirada.

Ehh… gracias- solo se limito a sonreír y rascarse la nuca.

Sabes te compre un regalo de navidad- comento mirando a la puerta

¿En-enserio? Bueno, que coincidencia pues yo también te traje...- comentaba muy alegremente sacando el presente que había envuelto antes

Eh, no yo no te lo traje- en sus ojos se podía ver lo sorprendido por la acción de la chica

Mmm Bien en realidad no importa si no me das nada, toma- extendió el paquete – esto es bueno el año pasado nos entregamos los regalos en marzo… estamos mejorando.

Gracias- rasgo sin contemplación el papel para encontrar un libro- imposible, Dios es…1º edición, ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – mirando con detalle el libro como si fuera un niño y un juguete nuevo.

En la librería, donde solíamos ir en… bueno nuestras citas- respondió más roja jugando con sus dedos.

…

…

¿Qué nos paso hina? – comento él mirando melancólico al techo

Las cosas cambian… tu cambiaste- ante el comentario el rubio no supo como reaccionar solo le atino a salir de la oficina sin siquiera decir adiós…

Sus ojos se aguaron, pero la noche era joven y estaba en una reunión con varios de sus amigos, ¿Por qué no disfrutar? Sin más se disponía a abandonar esas cuatro paredes donde trabajaba, pero un peli plateado interrumpió su salida.

¡oh! Hinata qué bueno que te encuentro tenemos la exclusiva de una boda, quiero que te encargues eres la mejor en estos eventos- comento muy sonriente el jefe

Está bien Kakashi...Mmm ¿Quién se casa?- estaba feliz, la consideraban la mejor.

O eso ven ya te enteraras- comento alegre jalándola a la reunión, la dejo junto con los demás empleados y subió a la tarima.

Bien sabrán que hoy nos reunimos por el inicio de la víspera de navidad ¿no?, les quería comentar que hay otro motivo que yo personalmente, considera mas importante- todos estaban expectantes ante el anuncio preguntándose ¿será un aumento?¿bono de navidad?- y eso es el compromiso entre 2 de mis mejores chicos jejejeje Naruto Uzumaki y Shion Onigawa- los nombrados subieron al escenario abrazados, saludando a todos, Hinata por su parte se le desmoronó el mundo, se le aguaron los ojos rápidamente Matsuri se le acerco y le ofreció otra copa.

…- las lagrimas se negaron a salir de de sus ojos perlados, y un nudo se formo en su garganta y respirar se le hacía difícil, por un segundo los bellos ojos azules la miraron, Hinata solo pudo hacerse la fuerte y sonreír.

…- la castaña no dijo nada se limito abrazarla. Al cabo de un rato Hinata se fue, aprovecho que nadie la veía y se escabulló del lugar.

El viaje fue tedioso, y a la Hyuga se le hizo eterno, primero el siniestro metro, y después la solitaria carretera hasta su cabaña, rosehill´s, apenas cerró la puerta sus lagrimas se liberaron acompañadas de traicioneros sollozos.

¿Por qué?... –

Guau- (lamento los efectos de sonido) un pequeño Akita de algunos meses la saco de su transe depresivo, salió de la cama y entro a su cocina.

Quizás un chocolate- pensó mientras con un pañuelo limpia su nariz, y entonces como la más horrible de la revelaciones abrió la llave del gas y se agacho para inhalarlo, pero su un pitico en su computadora la regresó a la tierra dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, cerro la llave.

No he caído tan bajo, no quiero morirme- recito para darse fuerza y después abrir su ventana.

…..

Los Ángeles

Un hombre de cabello castaño, corto y rebelde se levantaba con claro fastidio, y n era para menos por mas caro que fuera el sofá donde dormía no dejaba de ser un sofá, hecho casi exclusivamente para sentarse, bufo molesto al ver la cantidad de trabajadores en esa casa se levantó quejándose por su espalda, y camino a la habitación principal.

Ten Ten…- dio 3 golpecitos a la puerta- Ten Ten, escúchame.

¡MALDITO!, largo de mi casa- una castaña, con cabello hasta los hombros y ojos café, abrió la puerta de golpe arrojando al hombre lo que encontrara a su paso.

Déjame explicarte, no me acosté con ella- se excusaba evadiendo lo que le lanzasen

Y esperas que te crea, por Kami eres un descarado Kankuro- la castaña ahora sacaba velozmente ropa masculina de su closet y la amontonaba en una esquina, después de eso salió a su sala, mientras él la seguía – eres un miserable, solo admítelo

No hay nada, entiende-

Si como no trabajas a solas con tu secretaria hasta las 3 de la mañana- comento la chica mirándolo con odio, y usando un tono sarcástico al tiempo que se acerco a la puerta principal.

Pues sí, trabajamos muy duro- contesto el castaño

Maldito perro- susurro ella conteniendo su ira-lo sabia que iba a terminar mal.

Lo ves tienes una pésima actitud, das por terminado antes de empezar- dijo cínicamente el acusado

AHHH- cerró la puerta de golpe

¿sabes qué? Es cierto me acose con Sari, ¿contenta? Es que es joven y sexy, y está enamorada de mi- comento medio embobado desde afuera.

Baka- apretó los ojos, y se sujeto el cuello- ¡oh Dios! Espasmo esofágico ¡ahí! Y es grande

Yo la tendré a ella, dime ¿quien querría a una mujer que no llora cuando termina con su novio?- estaba enojado y se sacaría la espinita de la humillación

¿Ese es el problema?, ¿qué no pueda llorar? Estúpido sabes la razón lárgate infeliz- grito desde la ventana de su habitación que daba a la salida principal, después le arrojo la rompa al sujeto que solía llamar novio- ¡PUDRETE!

Morirás sola Tenten ya lo veras- grito con furia pero le causo gracia a uno de los empleados que pasaba por allí-

…- al no obtener respuesta sonrió creía q había ganado

IDIOTA- la chic había bajado como un rayo y le propino un mega golpe en la nariz. Ella se retiro cerró la puerta nuevamente.

No hubo más gritos el Sabaku No aun trataba de captar la noticia, pero la mirada, murmullos y risa de los empleados lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, dándose cuenta que solo traía puestos sus pantaloncillos.

Por su parte la castaña saltaba y frotaba su mano con ira, pero sus deseos de venganza se vieron interrumpidos, por una cancioncita proveniente de su celular.

Hola- contestó

Ten ven rápido lo tenemos, ¡ es genial!- una voz masculina muy alegre le respondió

Enseguida voy- se paró de súbito de la mesa

Minutos después su despacho, la castaña estaba reunida con un chico pelinegro y una rubia.

Hola chicos- saludo la oji café.

Ten no tienes que disimular oímos todo- hablo el chico

Lee tiene razón, solo abre tu corazón, y deja que salga toda la rabia- propuso la rubia

No Ino está bien… haber ¿está listo?- pregunto sin muchos ánimos la jefa

Si TenTen es …wau- exclamo Lee

El pelinegro puso a reproducir en un pantalla gigante un DVD, en el se mostraba un tráiler sobre una película próxima a salir a cartelera.

¡bravo!- las tres personas de la habitación aplaudían emocionadas

Esta excelente, pero Lee las letras del nombre de la película, ponlas más grandes y rojas- la castaña dio la orden.

Si, ya mismo, antes de que… ¡LA LLAMA DE TU SABIDURIA Y BUEN ANIMO SE EXTINGA!

Pero que no sea un rojo sangre, más bien un rojo feliz-

Por eso amiga es que ganas tanto dinero- menciono la rubia

Si... ¿Qué les parece irnos?- comento sonriendo la castaña

¿ ah?- ambos chicos

Si, irnos… ya saben a dónde va la gente cuando se va de viaje-

Estás loca si esta es la época del año mas ocupada- exclamó la rubia

Ino tiene razón, no podemos- dijo el chico mientras daba los toques a el tráiler

Bien… pero yo necesito vacaciones… quiero leer libros, libros de verdad no revistas, saben lo que salió en el último artículo de la revista new york, el estrés es la principal causa del envejecimiento, causa que el ADN se encoja, y... ¡DIOS! Solo le pasa a las mujeres- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando mordazmente a Lee

L-lo siento- al joven le recorrió un escalofrió.

…

La castaña llevaba su cabello recogido con 2 chonguitos, estaba vestida cómodamente frente a su computadora, asiendo extrañas muecas mientras daba pequeños pero frenéticos salto en la gran silla.

Vamos… vamos… solo una- arrugaba la nariz y se abanicaba con sus manos la cara- una lagrimita…vamos ¡ahh!

La chica se canso, ya sin nada más que hacer prendió el computador y accedió a google

Bien, Mmm ¿a dónde sería bueno ir?- movía su dedo dado clic por cada enlace en la pantalla- ¿boro-boro?...no… Mmm haber ¿A dónde quiero ir?... un lugar donde hablen mi idioma… ¡Inglaterra!- en la pantalla salió una linda cabaña – un lugar en la campiña inglesa, a 40 escasos minutos de Londres, perfecta para acurrucarte frente a la chimenea gozar de la tranquilidad y un buen libro- leyó con mucha atención.

Perfecto…


	3. cap 2

Un lugar de Inglaterra

El sonido en su computadora era persistente, cuando terminaba de ventilar su casa se acerco al aparato y observo en su pantalla un mensaje.

_Lamento si es muy tarde, acabo de ver tu casa y me gustaría saber si esta disponible para navidad, si puedes responde mi mensaje_

Hinata se tomo un tiempo para meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba distraerse tal vez una conversación le ayudaría…

Hola… la cabaña si esta disponible- tan pronto le dio enter se arrepintió esa no era la mejor forma de empezar un dialogo

En serio… soy Tenten - 

Yo soy Hinata es un placer- sonrió sin querer hacia tiempo no hablaba con alguien fuera de su trabajo o de su familia

También es un placer tu casa me pareció idílica me encanto

De verdad gracias- pensó unos segundos-  esta disponible para intercambio, yo no lo he hecho pero unos amigos si dicen que es una gran experiencia.

Intercambio… parece interesante

¿En donde vives? –la ojiperla estaba emocionada y rogaba que fuera lejos

L.A.-

Nunca he ido a los Ángeles- no estaba del todo feliz pero si más animada por su nueva aventura- ¿Cómo es tu casa?

Bien pues es un poco mas grande que la tuya…solo tengo una pregunta … 

Dime- tal vez se arrepintiera

¿hay hombres un tu pueblo?

…- lanzo un suspiro de alivio y rió levemente- cero…

¿Cuándo puedo viajar?

Mañana… ¿es muy pronto?-  la emoción invadió su ser y dio un gritillo de alegría al tiempo que aplaudía.

Hablaron un largo rato de gustos, lugares turísticos, precauciones y se desearon feliz viaje

…

Hinata estaba montada en el avión que la llevaría a los Ángeles pensaba en el sin fin de cosas para hacer, le había tocado el puesto de la ventana y el de al lado aun estaba vacio un joven bastante apuesto estaba revisando los números de asiento sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron, pero la magia se fue cuando una chica al parecer su novia se le acerco y le señaló los puestos de mas atrás.

_Que siempre me fijo en hombres que están fuera de mi alcance – _pensó, al tiempo que sentía como alguien se acomodaba a su lado, al final termino se3ntada al lado de una anciana malhumorada.

La vibración de su celular llamó su atención al sacarlo se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de quien menos deseaba… Naruto.

Hina me entere que te vas para los Ángeles, es genial ya han pasado 4 años de tu último viaje, ¿Cómo te contacto?

Sentía punzadas en el pecho por ese mensaje, y como el nudo en su garganta la ahogaba

Naruto, déjame ir tu y yo sabemos que necesito olvidarme de ti, así como tú lo hiciste merezco ser feliz, alejarme de ti es la mejor manera…adiós 

Apretó el botón de enviar y apago el aparato ya que el avión estaba por despegar.

…

Tenten había tenido un viaje cómodo, en clase alta y durmiendo felizmente, al tiempo que soñaba un resumen de su…catastrófica situación amorosa a modo de tráiler de película, pero después de un bufido de fastidio la molesta vos del sujeto del comercial desapareció.

Se sentía emocionada mientras el taxi la llevaba por un antiguo y acogedor pueblo, pero la abrupta detención del vehículo la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿ya llegamos?- pregunto la castaña

No … bueno vera… no podre seguir desde aquí si entro no me podría devolver-

¿Qué rayos espera que haga caminar?- replicó muy molesta

Pero fue mala idea abrir la boca ya que el taxista la dejo con sus 4 maletas en medio del camino de nieve, empezó a caminar maldiciendo al que ella llamaba mendigo conductor, también se maldecía a ella ya que usar tacones de 7 cm en la nieve era una pésima idea.

El trayecto se le hizo largo, pero sus esperanzas se vieron renovadas cuando unas mujeres l dijeron que Rose hill´s estaba cerca. Tras unos minutos mas caminando vislumbró por fin la cabaña.

Por fin… - el alivio era tal que tenia pensado entrar y dormir unas cuantas horas antes de cualquier otra actividad

…

Hinata se dedicó a escuchar las fascinantes historias de su vecina de asiento, contaba cómo se conoció con su difunto esposo en nacimiento de sus hijos y como ahora se dirigía a conocer a su nieto, la ojiperla disfruto de su imaginación después de todo eran muy bellas anécdotas.

Con dire3ccion en mano tomó un taxi y extendió el papelito, el carro pasaba por lugares majestuosos llenos de luz y de vida, totalmente distintos a los rústicos parajes de su pequeño pueblo, incluso mas que las antiguas e imperiales calles de Londres, una nueva experiencia que confiaba le renovaría la vida, se maravillo aun mas cuando se detuvo en una mansión inmensa, con jardines de rosas rosadas y blancas, se sentía como quinceañera cuando atravesó la puerta, y comenzaba a degustar visualmente el interior.

Corrió a toda marcha hasta la piscina gritando por la inmensidad de esta, después se apresuró a la cocina, al gimnasio, al estudio y finalmente se detuvo en un pasillo, sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca se abrió y en cada una de sus facciones se podía distinguir el impacto de la sorpresa.

Muy lentamente dio un paso, al tiempo que llevaba una mano al pecho. Un abrumador grito se escucho en aquel recinto, Hinata corría por el pasilla para en la puerta de una habitación arrojarse con todas sus fuerzas a la cama mas grande que había visto en su vida.

…..

Tenten terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, y mirar por 9ª vez el peculiar y pequeño baño de la cabaña.

Interesante- dijo saliendo de este y echando la decima mirada al lugarcito- la maleta… - tomo la mencionada y la puso bajo la cama, después tomo de la cama una chaqueta para ponerla en el closet- tiene que caber Mmm- y haciendo mucha fuerza la prenda entro en el saturado armario dando la vuelta y vio un vestido en la puerta de este- lindo- para después cerrar.

Ok… ¿y ahora qué?-

La castaña se encontraba en un mini-Cooper extremadamente nerviosa dirigiéndose a Cotswolds el pueblo más cercano.

Está bien yo puedo, yo puedo- se decía mientras respiraba profundamente- sí, yo puedo conducir del carril opuesto y... del lado opuesto ¡ vamos Tenten no te descuides-

En ese momento divisó otro vehículo que venía en dirección opuesta.

¡oh! Por favor no me golpees ¡kyaaaa!- afortunadamente los carros tuvieron una distancia entre sí mayor a un metro- odio esto – saco un mapa de la guantera pero no pudo fijar su vista en el pues un camión avanzaba hacia ella – no…no, no, no ¡NO! ¡KYAAAAAAAA!-

Entro al pueblo zigzagueando por la calle y paro sobre el andén frente de un mini mercado, después de agradecer a Dios por no morir en la travesía, se adentro en el local y lo primero que tomó fue una botella de vino y un carrito camino por el lugar bebiendo y tirando al carrito chocolates, panes, papas fritas y todo tipo de comida con carbohidratos ella trataba de evitar en su vida cotidiana, al pagar la encargada pensó en la gran fiesta de ese día la cantidad de comida era impresionante para una sola persona.

Horas más tarde la castaña se encontraba bajo las gruesas mantas de la cama, estaba usando un gorro y unos guantes de lana café, a su alrededor se encontraban todo tipo de empaques de comida, miraba sin interés la TV hasta que un comercial la sorprendió, su comercial, su tráiler, sonrió con satisfacción y miro al pequeño Akita echado al pie de la cama.

Y por eso es que me pagan millonadas- le comento al perrito y después tomo su copa para seguir bebiendo.

Bajo con torpeza y lentitud las escaleras golpeándose la cabeza en una ocasión corrió hasta la chimenea tiritando de frio, y la encendió. Empezó un paseo despreocupado por la sala, observo la amplia colección de libros de la dueña, estuvo un tiempo sentada en el comedor jugando con su cabello suelto, puso rock, cantó y bailó con todas sus fuerzas aun con la copa de vino en la mano, termino acostada en el sofá de rayas de la sala ojeando un libro.

Aburrida, muy aburrida voltea a ver al perrito que también la está observando, el cachorro levanto la cara y movió las orejas ella frunció el ceño y se acomodo, empezaron una guerra de muecas y miradas.

¡ha! Te gane- canturreo Tenten al ver como el animalito espabilaba, al parecer él se deprimió y bajo su cabeza, Tenten dio un gran suspiro, subió a la pieza, saco la maleta bajo la cama, y empezó a empacar mientras sacaba cuantas de las 6 horas que había pasado en Inglaterra.


End file.
